tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Henry
Haunted Henry is the eleventh episode of the fifth season. Plot One evening, Henry is working late with Edward, and an owl hoots. Edward warns Henry that when the owl hoots, a mist will roll in soon, along with a ghost. Henry scoffs at the story and sets off with his goods train, but later to his surprise, a mist does roll in. He has to slow at an amber signal, and after seeing a closed crossing gate, a red signal, a coat discarded on a tree branch, and a light flickering at a station, Henry's crew decide to turn back. The next day, they discover that a nearby viaduct was unsafe and would have collapsed if they had tried to cross. Later, Henry's driver informs him that the viaduct has been repaired, and they can try to cross again that night. While preparing to leave with his train, Henry gets spooked after hearing an owl hoot and Gordon speed by. The trucks tease him, but later down the old line, they see the crossing gates close and signal turn red by themselves, and they become spooked too. They surge forward through the gates and hit a landslide, plunging into a ravine. Soon, Old Bailey the fogman arrives on a handcart and reprimands Henry and his crew for not heeding his warnings. Henry's driver apologies, and to make up for it, Sir Topham Hatt reopens the station and Old Bailey is made the stationmaster. Characters * Edward * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Bailey * Gordon (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Hawin Lake * Shunting Yards * Hawin Lake Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is used. * In later PBS Kids Sprout airings, the line "Stupid Bird!" was changed to simply "Bird." * A rare picture implies that Gordon may have been intended to play a larger role in this episode. Goofs * Some light stands appear at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right corner when Henry first puffs through the fog. * Only the front gate of the level crossing closes, the back gate is already shut. * Henry's back bogie wheels are derailed when Thomas passes through Wellsworth. * In the head-on shot of Henry with James puffing by, Henry's eyes are wonky. * Two of Henry's trucks switch places in his train when he pushes it back into the fog. * When the trucks fall into the ravine, you can see track on the side of the ravine leading downward. * After the trucks fall into the ravine, either Henry's driver or fireman can be seen leaning out of the cab, but in the next shot, they are both standing beside the track. * When the narrator says; "A mysterious figure watched Henry go by," the two open trucks and two of the vent vans disappear. * Henry's trucks' faces continually change direction from when he leaves Wellsworth until they crash. * When the trucks land at the bottom of the ravine, one truck's face almost falls off. * When the narrator says "By morning, the mist had cleared.", the workman that is talking to Henry's driver has a brown cap, but when the workman says "Lucky you didn't crossed it last night'.", he has a blue cap. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series * Spooky Collection DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Spills and Chills & New Friends for Thomas Double Feature * Thomas' Halloween Adventure & Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked & Thomas' Halloween Adventure Double Feature AUS * The Complete Fifth Series * Spooks and Surprises DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 GR * The Trains Have Fun MYS * Haunted Henry and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine SWE * Little Engines Help Out GER * Heroes on Rails NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) ITA * Time for James Gallery File:HauntedHenryUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:HauntedHenryUStitlecard2.png|US title card File:HauntedHenryUStitlecard.png|2005 US title card File:HauntedHenryUSTitlecard3.png|US Intro Title File:HauntedHenryMandarinChineseTitleCard.PNG|Mandarin Chinese Title Card File:HauntedHenryGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:HauntedHenrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HauntedHenryJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|Stock footage HauntedHenry1.png HauntedHenry2.png HauntedHenry3.png|Edward Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png|Stock footage HauntedHenry4.png HauntedHenry5.png HauntedHenry6.png HauntedHenry7.png HauntedHenry8.png HauntedHenry9.png HauntedHenry10.png HauntedHenry11.png||Henry's Driver and Fireman HauntedHenry12.png HauntedHenry13.png HauntedHenry14.png HauntedHenry15.png File:HauntedHenry16.png File:HauntedHenry17.png File:HauntedHenry18.png File:HauntedHenry19.png File:HauntedHenry20.png File:HauntedHenry21.png File:HauntedHenry22.png File:HauntedHenry23.png File:HauntedHenry24.png|A fogman's coat File:HauntedHenry25.png File:HauntedHenry26.png File:HauntedHenry27.png File:HauntedHenry28.png File:HauntedHenry29.png File:HauntedHenry30.png File:HauntedHenry31.png File:HauntedHenry32.png File:HauntedHenry33.png|Thomas, Henry, Annie, and Clarabel File:HauntedHenry34.png HauntedHenry35.png|Henry and James HauntedHenry36.png HauntedHenry37.png HauntedHenry38.png HauntedHenry39.png HauntedHenry40.png HauntedHenry41.png HauntedHenry42.png HauntedHenry43.png HauntedHenry44.png HauntedHenry45.png HauntedHenry46.png HauntedHenry47.png HauntedHenry48.png HauntedHenry49.png HauntedHenry50.png HauntedHenry51.png HauntedHenry52.png HauntedHenry53.png HauntedHenry54.png HauntedHenry55.png HauntedHenry56.png HauntedHenry57.png HauntedHenry58.png HauntedHenry59.png HauntedHenry60.png HauntedHenry61.png HauntedHenry62.png HauntedHenry63.png HauntedHenry64.png HauntedHenry65.png HauntedHenry66.png HauntedHenry67.png HauntedHenry68.png HauntedHenry69.png HauntedHenry70.png HauntedHenry71.png HauntedHenry72.png HauntedHenry73.png HauntedHenry74.png HauntedHenry75.png HauntedHenry76.png HauntedHenry77.png HauntedHenry78.png HauntedHenry79.png|Henry and Old Bailey's Station HauntedHenry80.png|Old Bailey and the Fat Controller HauntedHenry81.png|The Fat Controller HauntedHenry82.png HauntedHenry83.png File:HauntedHenry.PNG|Henry File:HauntedHenry2.jpg|Deleted scene File:HauntedHenry35.jpg|Deleted scene File:HauntedHenry36.jpg File:HauntedHenry37.jpg|Deleted scene File:HauntedHenry(MyThomasStoryLibrarybook).jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Episode File:Haunted Henry - British Narration|UK Narration File:Haunted Henry - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes